Cove lighting is a type of architectural lighting where the light sources are typically hidden from view in, e.g. coves, and only the light cast is visible. Often, the coves have linear shapes and require long strings of lighting devices deployed in the coves. Sometimes, the coves are curved or have irregular shapes that must be tracked by the cove lighting systems. The use of LED (light emitting diode) lighting in such applications is useful for a variety of reasons. However, LED lighting often requires specific wiring requirements that can render an entire strand of LED lights inoperative when only portions of the strand malfunction or are being replaced.